


Dancing Is Not A Skill I Possess

by manly_man



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday, F/M, One Shot, Starkid - Freeform, higarygoldsteinattorneyatlaw, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manly_man/pseuds/manly_man
Summary: Linda Monroe, President of the Hatchetfield Boating Society, had one, and only one, weakness: She had no clue how to dance.One-Shot
Relationships: Gerald Monroe/Linda Monroe
Kudos: 7





	Dancing Is Not A Skill I Possess

Linda Monroe, President of the Hatchetfield Boating Society, had one, and only one, weakness: She had no clue how to dance. Why would she need to dance? It wasn’t like she was planning to go to a ball or anything…

Until she was- planning to go to a ball, anyway. Except it wasn’t a ball, it was a high school reunion. High school reunions meant dancing, did they not?

 **_TomHouston__ ** _sent a private message: Hey, Lin, you planning on going to the reunion?_

Shit. She wasn’t particularly inclined to go to the reunion, but she knew Gerald would make her. Anyway, it would be a ‘good experience.’ She sighed.

_Yep._

_Great, do you know if Becky will be there?_

Of course, that was his one question. Not “How are you getting there?” or “How have you been?”, but “ _Do you know if Becky will be there?”_

The answer was simple: yes. Was she going to answer him? No. She would leave him on read for a few days, and then after she left the party, answer. Simple as that. Linda turned off her phone and looked at Gerald.

“The reunion is in a few days, are we attending?” He nodded, smiling at his wife’s interest. “Good.”

\----

The reunion was to begin in less than half an hour, and she was in her third (fourth? She’d lost count) mental breakdown of the day. She was sitting on the floor of her closet, leaning against the door. Gerald knocked.

“Not right now.” 

“We need to leave.”

“Not. Right. Now.” She hit her head against the wall repeatedly.

“I’m leaving now, the other car’s still in the driveway so you can come later.”

She nodded, even though he couldn’t see her, and he left.

Linda slowly opened the door as she heard his car pull out of the driveway. She stood up and went to the window, wiping the tears off her face. No, she did not want to go to the reunion. She realised that now. All her worst memories happened at that school, so she was not interested in going back. She’d spent all 4 years of her life there waiting until she could escape from those _people._

She’d never been good with people.

\---

Her hands shakily made their way to the door, opening it and she stepped out. She wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a pair of jeans and a flowy shirt. Gerald seemed to have been waiting for her because he immediately ran at her.

“Oh- hi-”

\---

Inside, she realised she shouldn’t have come. Outside, she was reasonably well-composed. Becky Barnes and Tom Houston were slow dancing together, which gave Gerald an idea.

“We should-”

“Nope.”

He rolled his eyes and dragged her onto the dancefloor, putting his hands on her waist. She reluctantly placed her hands on his shoulders and stood there awkwardly. “What do we do now?”

“We dance.”

“But I can’t-”

The music had started again, and he began to move back and forth. She stumbled after him, trying to keep up with the rather simple movements.

“Are you telling me you never learnt how to dance?” he whispered.

She nodded. "Dancing is not a skill I possess."

“What about our prom?”

“I stood you up, remember?”

He laughed. “Right. We can stop if you’d like.”

She shook her head. “No, this is nice.” Gary Goldstein (Attorney at Law) whistled as he passed them. “Shut it, Gary.” Linda stuck out her foot and Gary tripped over, spilling his drink on his white shirt.

Linda and Gerald laughed and the music slowly faded to a close. “I’ve had enough of this place. Care to leave?”

She nodded gratefully and they walked out. They both went in Gerald’s car, forgetting about the one Linda drove over until the next morning. By that time it had been towed away, but that’s another story.

**Author's Note:**

> This was okay, so I posted it. Have a good day/night/afternoon!


End file.
